El heredero de la familia Usami
by Chicarebel
Summary: La familia es lo mas importante en la vida de una persona ... pero como toda familia hay problemas ... el amor lo podrá solucionar ... ¿O no?
1. La noticia

_Por qué nadie me quiere… porque… solo deseo felicidad… mis padres son muy buenos conmigo… yo no quiero que ellos sufran por mi culpa mejor… nunca hubiera nacido… lo siento mama… papa, pero yo ya no puedo más con esto…_

**_14 años atrás_**

A nuestro castaño favorito lo habían atacado las náuseas y los mareos de la noche a la mañana… pero se aguantaba para no molestar a su casero… pero un día todo salió a la luz

**Misaki** – dijo el escritor

**Si… Usagi –san** – respondió el haciéndose el inocente

**Ya basta** – dijo el secamente - **¿No me tienes confianza?** – pregunto el sorprendiendo al menor

**Aaaa tonto… ¿Qué cosas dices?** –pregunto el confuso por la pregunta del escritor

**No te has sentido muy bien estos días y ni siquiera tienes el descaro de decirme que te pasa… Misaki entiende yo te amo y no pienso dejarte nunca… y si algo te** **pasa… mi existencia ya no valdría la pena** \- dijo el escritor firmemente

**Es que odio…preocuparte** – dijo el llorando

**Y yo odio cuando dices eso** – respondió el abrazándolo buscándole consuelo –** mejor vamos al médico te parece…**

**Si** – dijo el resignándose

Y así partieron al hospital en el convertible rojo de Usagi… al llegar fueron directo a buscar una cita y en ese momento aprecio nuestro doctor favorito con una de sus más bellas sonrisas para atenderlos a los dos

**Buenas tardes… soy Nowaki Kusama** – se presentó el – por favor siéntense

**Gracias** – dijeron los dos al unísono

**Y bien que es lo que tienes… te ves muy pálido** – dijo Nowaki al ver a Misaki

**Si vera yo esta semana tuve malestares como… nauseas, vómitos y mareos** – dijo el un poco nervioso

**Bueno, veras pueden ser varias causas así que te hare unos exámenes de sangre y mañana a las 10 am vienes a recogerlos bien** – dijo el muy cortésmente

**S-si… gracias** – diciendo esto los dos se retiraron a hacer las pruebas … sin saber lo que les esperaba

* * *

_**Bueno este es mi primer fic de Junjou ... AME ESTA SERIE YAOI espero que les guste **_


	2. inesperada sorpresa

_**Mama ... no llores** \- dijo una dulce voz de 14 años de edad consolando a su madre que lloraba silenciosamente ... pero su hija podría escuchar esas lagrimas a pesar de que eran muy silenciosas _

_**Tranquila , amor solo ... se me metió algo al ojo** \- trataba Misaki de calmar a su hija_

_**Mama ... se que eres muy fuerte y yo te prometo que también lo seré ... solo no le haré caso a las burlas de la escuela yo los amo a ti y a papa por lo que son después de todo soy especial ...** \- dijo Ella_

_**Tienes razón Mei-chan solo debemos calmarnos ... que te parece ... ¿Si hacemos ese estofado de pollo con verduras que tanto te gusta?** \- pregunto el castaño fingiendo su mejor sonrisa para hacer creer a su hija que todo estaba muy bien a pesar de que no era cierto_

_**Si ... después de todo papa y la tía Aikawa ya están por llegar ... ¡Hay que darles una sorpresa!** \- respondió Mei feliz_

_Tengo que ser fuerte ... después de todo Dios me dio una maravilla a mi vida y cuando me derrumbe el calor que me brindo Mei nunca desaparecerá ..._

_._

_._

_._

_._

**Usagi -san ¿Que crees que tenga? **\- pregunto un castaño preocupado agarrando la mano del escritor

**No se Misaki ... pero no te preocupes yo te protegeré y velare por ti si es necesario ... que te parece si te llevo a comer pastel ... así te sentirás mejor** **¿bien? **\- pregunto Usagi con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro ya que era muy extraño en el

**Ah , Bien gracias** \- respondió Misaki sonrojado

En eso llegaron a la pastelería ... pero al llegar parecía que Misaki se quería devorar a la pastelería entera, pedía de todo cosa que extraño mucho al escritor

**Am ... Misaki estas seguro de que todo esto te va a entrar , si sigues comiendo así engordaras** \- dijo el escritor no como mala manera si no en tono de broma pero lo que recibió de respuesta fue ver a su castaño LLORAR como si no hubiese un mañana

**¡OSEA ... ME VERAS GORDO Y SIN ATRACTIVO! ... ¡ERES DE LO PEOR SOLO ERES UN PERVERTIDO! , ¡ESO ES LO QUE ERES! , ¡PERVERTIDO! ... ¡SOLO ME UTILIZAS NO TE IMPORTO! ... ¡TE ODIO! ... ¡TE ODIO!** \- diciendo esto Misaki salio corriendo de la pastelería dejando a la gente del lugar y a un Usagi muy confuso ... pero lo único que pudo hacer es correr detrás de su niño

**¡MISAKI! ... ¡ESPERA MISAKI! ... ¡NO CORRAS ASÍ TE PUEDES LASTIMAR!** \- gritaba el escritor tratando de agarrar a su niño ... pero era inútil

**¡NO ME IMPORTA NO ME QUIERES!** \- gritaba el castaño , pero el escritor fue mas rápido y lo agarro del brazo fuertemente pero sin lastimarlo para verlo cara a cara y plantarle un beso

**Nunca en tu vida vuelvas a decir eso ... Misaki entiendo tu eres lo mas importante en mi vida , si algo te pasara no se que haría ... Te amo ... te amo tanto** \- decía Usagi besando al castaño

**Yo ... yo también ... te amo Usagi -san** \- respondió el castaño muy avergonzado a lo acababa de decir

**Lose ... vamos a descansar ... me haces falta Misaki** \- dijo el escritor besando su cuello

**Aquí ... no ... nos pueden ver volvamos al departamento** \- respondió Misaki sonrojado

**Bien ... pero por irte y gritarme así ... te tendré que castigar** \- dijo el escritor agarrando a Misaki de la mano guiándolo hasta su auto y conduciendo hasta su "Nido de amor"

.

.

.

**¡Ah! ... ah mas despacio** \- dijo Misaki echado en la cama boca abajo siendo masajeado por el escritor

**No puedo ... te deseo Misaki eres tan tentador de esa forma** \- respondió el escritor besando el cuello del menor

**¡No digas cosas que me avergüenzan!** \- dijo el castaño mas que colorado por lo que su "novio" acababa de decir

¿Por que? si se que te gusta - diciendo esto el escritor preparo su entrada primero con un dedo ... después con dos para luego masajearla y después del tacto entrar primero despacio para que Misaki se acostumbrara ... luego rápido y salvaje

**¡AH! ¡AH! ¡Usagi -s-san duele! ... ¡AH!** \- decía Misaki entre gemidos

**Cálmate ... un poco mas ... aguanta ... ¡AH! ... ¡AAH!** \- grito Usagi llegando a su limite - **¡TE AMO MISAKI! ¡AH!**

**¡YO TAMBIÉN TE AMO! - **grito Misaki viniéndose entre el vientre del escritor y el y Usagi dentro de Misaki

Después de terminar ambos se quedaron muy exhaustos y rendidos

_**Al día siguiente ...**_

Misaki no había ido a la universidad por razones obvias y una de esas razones era la noche anterior ... le dolían un poco las caderas pero eso era por el sobre esfuerzo de anoche ... pero a Usagi no le molestaba en absoluto

**Amor** \- dijo Usagi - **En media hora vamos para ver los análisis ... ¿Estas nervioso?**

**Un poco ... ¿Y si lo que tengo es grave? ¿Que pasara? tengo miedo ... no quiero perderte Usagi -san -** decía el castaño llorando

**Sabes que siempre estaré ahí para protegerte ... te amare aun después de la muerte** \- le beso la frente con delicadeza - **vamos a comer algo**

**Si , gracias mi amor** \- diciendo esto Misaki se paro para preparar el desayuno pero al momento de pararse le vinieron unos grandes mareos y unas inmensas ganas de vomitar trato de controlarse pero fue directo al baño a depositar lo poco que contuvo asustando al escritor

Después de el desagradable suceso se fueron al hospital ... estuvo muy callado el viaje hasta que los llamaron para pasar al consultorio y lo que le dijeron a Misaki fue algo desconcertarte

**Señor Takahashi ... esta esperando un_ bebe_** \- dijo Nowaki con cara pálida asustando a Misaki y al escritor que lo acompañaba

_¿Ahora que? ... ¿Podre seguir con mi vida? ... ¿ME seguirás amando?_

* * *

_**Bueno mis amores hasta acá llego el capitulo continuare este fic ya me lo propuse y lo cumpliré en mas los quiere chicarebel **_


	3. la vida cambia

**_¡Papa volviste! - _**_gritaba Mei desde la cocina y corriendo a abrazar a su padre que llegaba con Aikawa de la editorial _

_**Si mi vida volví ¿Te portaste bien?** \- pregunto Usagi revolviendole el cabello y preguntándole a su hija_

_**Si muy bien , mama y yo hicimos estofado de pollo con verduras para que tu y la tía Aikawa coman con nosotro**s - respondió Mei feliz_

_**Oh gracias Mei -chan después de todo me muero de hambre , la comida en la editorial no es muy buena que digamos** \- dijo Aikawa con algo de fastidio en su voz - **¡AH! Mei - chan te traje algo ... ¿Quieres saber que es?** _

_**Si , claro tus regalos son fabulosos ****tía** \- dijo Mei _

_**Bien cierra los ojos** \- la niña obedeció - **¡ÁBRELOS! Ta-da ¿Te gustan?** \- le trajo nada mas y nada menos que un juego de ropa para muñecas que tanto le gusta a Mei siempre desde pequeña quiso ser diseñadora de ropa _

_**WOW TÍA SON HERMOSOS , GRACIAS ¡GRACIAS!** \- gritaba feliz Mei para luego darle un abrazo a su tía y guiar a su padre y Aikawa para que cenen tranquilos_

_Estuvieron cenando tranquilamente , después de 1 hora Aikawa se despidió diciéndole al escritor que al día siguiente recibiría su paga y que tiene 2 semanas libres a lo que Usagi respondió un poco feliz , el dinero no le importaba solo estaba feliz de poder pasar mas tiempo en familia , la familia se despidió y Mei se fue a su habitación rápido para cerrar la puerta y claro eso era para poner los vestidos a sus muñecas dejando a Misaki y a Usagi solos y aprovecharon para hablar ..._

_**Usagi - san me duele como tratan a Mei en la escuela** \- dijo Misaki rompiendo el molesto silencio que se había formado entre ambos_

_**Si ... lo se a mi también **\- respondió el escritor _

_Mei solo era extrovertida con su padre , madre y tía después en sus días escolares no tuvo amigos desde que entro al jardín de infancia siempre paraba sola , un día un grupo de niñas se le acerco para burlarse de ella_

_**Oye niña rara ¿Por que siempre paras sola?** \- pregunto una niña pelirroja de ojos verde acercándose a Mei y botando su jugo de frutas al piso_

_Mei por otro la do como no le gustaban los problemas decidió ignorarlas y seguir con su camino pero otra niña la empujo_

_Oye niña rara quédate a la diversión , si a penas empezamos - dijo la misma niña pelirroja pero esta vez agarro un poco de agua del grifo y le arrojo en la ropa dejando a Mei mojada en eso toco el timbre salvandola pero la dejaron a la pobre niña con un sabor amargo en la boca , al llegar a su casa Misaki preocupado le pregunto que le paso a su hija , ella le contó todo lo que paso Misaki le propuso ir a hablar con el director a lo que ella le dijo que no era necesario y se retiro a su habitación dejando al castaño preocupado _

_Las burlas se hicieron constantes y Mei no le importaba defenderse , se sentía perdida pero un día Mei llego a su limite_

_**Jajajaja , vaya pero si la niña rara de nuevo vino por aquí ¿Que tu raro papa vino al tratar de quejarse con el director? JAJAJAJAJA DAS PENA USAMI MEI POR ESO NADIE TE QUIERE , Y ENCIMA QUE TUS PADRE SON DOS HOMBRES DA MAS ASCO TU MISERA EXISTENCIA** \- grito la niña Mei se molesto tanto por el comentario que se tiro encima de ella ahorcándola _

**_CÁLLATE_**_** , PERRA CON MI FAMILIA NO TE METAS ERES UNA ENVIDIOSA POR QUE YO GANE EL CONCURSO DE LITERATURA Y TU NO MERECES VIVIR TE MATARE ¡MUERE!** \- Mei tenia una mirada llegan de odio los gritos de los niños y niñas presentes no tardaron en aparecer y en eso llego una maestra para separarlas _

_Después__ de ese incidente llamaron a Misaki y Usagi a hablar con la maestra ... Mei estaba en serios problemas _

_._

_._

_._

**Bebe ... ¿¡BEBE!?** \- grito asustado el castaño

**Si exactamente usted tiene 2 meses de gestación ¡FELICIDADES!** \- dijo Nowaki calmado -** ¿Ustedes no están felices por eso? , bueno si les parece increíble hasta ahora en todo el mundo solo ha habido 20 embarazos en hombres contando este en Japón , verán mi novio también esta gestando**

_**Bebe ... un bebe de Misaki y mio ... mi hijo , mi heredero **_\- pensaba Usagi mirando a Misaki que estaba muy preocupado por la noticia

**Bueno como todo embarazo tiene riesgos pero la mayor probabilidad es que nazca sano y salvo ¿alguna otra sugerencia o duda?** \- pregunto el doctor pero al no tener respuesta les dijo que eso era todo y la pareja se retiro pero Misaki se tenia que checar cada 2 semanas para ver como iba el bebe

El viaje se hizo eterno pero al llegar a casa Usagi vio que Misaki se quería encerrar en su habitación pero el escritor lo agarro del brazo no tan fuerte , Misaki ni siquiera se opuso solo se limito al no verle a la cara

**Misaki ¿Que tienes?** \- pregunto Usagi rompiendo el silencio

...

**Dime , ¿Que te pasa?**

...

**¡MISAKI!**

**Yo ... ya no te quiero ver ... por tu culpa arruinare mi vida** \- Dijo Misaki secamente

**¿Que ... dices?** \- pregunto el escritor desconcertado por la respuesta de su novio

**Te odio Akihico** ... **mañana me voy** \- diciendo esto Misaki se dispuso a irse pero Usagi se lo evito besándolo dejándolo sin aliento

**No te iras ... te encerrare si es necesario , no te iras ... ¡NO TE IRAS!** \- gritaba Usagi como loco

**Me ... lastimas ... duele** \- decía Misaki tratándose de soltar del agarre de Usagi cosa que era imposible

**No , ¿POR QUE AHORA ME ODIAS? ¿QUE , TE ENAMORASTE DE OTRO? , PARA TU INFORMACIÓN YO TE AMO Y NO PIENSO DEJARTE MISAKI YO TE AMO ENTIÉNDELO ¡TE AMO!** \- gritaba Usagi sin importar lo que decía Misaki

**Pero ... solo seré una carga , no quiero arruinar tu carrera como escritor** \- dijo Misaki llorando - **Te mentí , ¿COMO PODRÍA ODIARTE? TE AMO TANTO QUE NO ME PERMITO HACERLO? tonto solo tengo miedo , perdóname Usagi - san** \- decía Misaki llorando agarrando el brazo de escritor

Pero derrepente el escritor empezó a brotar unas pequeñas lagrimas ...

**Usagi-san ¿Por que lloras? -**

**Creí , que te perdería** \- dijo algo triste

**Usa..Mmmm** \- no respondió por que el escritor lo beso muy dulcemente

**Misaki , te necesito mas que nunca** \- dijo el escritor esta vez agarrando su pantalón

**Yo también** \- respondió Misaki sonrojado

**_Y así le correspondí a el hasta ya no poder mas , lo amo amo mucho a mi casero , a mi Akihico_**

* * *

_**Bueno hasta aquí llegamos los quiere chicarebel dejen reviews**_


	4. odio y mas odio

_En la escuelas , habían citado a Misaki y a Usagi ... Mei estaba en SERIOS problemas _

_**Señores , creo que ya saben el motivo de mi llamada** \- dijo una mujer rubia , alta , delgada que usaba uniforme que conformaba una falda marrón claro y una blusa manga larga con tacones MUY ALTOS ella era mas alta que Misaki que OBVIAMENTE era la directora de la escuela de Mei_

_**Si , queremos decirle que lo sentimos y que no se va a volver a repetir** \- respondió muy apenado Misaki _

_**Bueno señores creo que tendré que decirles que Mei ya no podrá estudiar en esta institución educativa** \- dijo la mujer de golpe_

_**¿¡QUE!? ¿¡POR QUE!?** \- pregunto exaltado el castaño mientras que por otro lado Usagi no decía nada _

_**Lo que hizo Mei fue una agresión muy fuerte y no queremos que eso se vuelva a repetir** \- respondió la mujer molestando a Usagi que se digno por fin a hablar _

_**¡JA! acaso usted esta consciente de lo que le dijeron a mi hija , no verdad ¡LA INSULTARON! y no solo eso también la mojaron con agua en mi opinión yo también hubiera reaccionado así o ¿Que? usted también hubiera respondido así acaso ¿Quiere que mi hija salga de aquí por que tiene una familia diferente?** \- pregunto Usagi ganado una mirada de impacto de la directora_

_**Pues , quiere mis respuesta ¡Si! por que ustedes son diferentes a las demas familias , solo acepte a Mei acá por que era una chica muy inteligente ... si usted no puede con eso mejor retírese y ademas me ha faltado el respeto** \- respondió la mujer con una mano en la cadera _

_**Y si la demando por preferencia y discriminación** \- dijo Usagi acercándose a la mujer en forma retadora_

_**¡USAGI - SAN! ** \- interfirió Misaki_

_**¡NO! y bien ¿Que opina?** \- pregunto Usagi sin hacerle caso a Misaki_

_**¡JA JA! una ley protege a esta escuela y para su información , me darán el voto a mi por que esta ley ¡PROHÍBE QUE PERSONAS DEL MISMO SEXO ADOPTEN! , deberían considerarse suertudos por que yo acepte a Mei , en ninguna escuela la aceptara por ustedes , ahora si me permiten tengo que seguir trabajando retírense** \- respondió la mujer ganado una mirada de enojo del escritor una mirada un poco llorosa del castaño _

_al salir de la oficina tenían que recoger a Mei para regresar a casa ..._

_**Misaki , ¿Estas bien?** \- pregunto Usagi preocupado ya que Misaki estaba muy pálido y triste después de la visita con la directora _

_**No ... pobre Mei nunca la aceptaran ... por mi ... culpa** \- respondió el castaño muy triste con los ojos llenos de lagrimas _

_**No pienses así , seguro encontraremos una buena escuela que la acepten vamos todo se puede en esta vida** \- dijo el tratando de consolar a Misaki _

_**Tu sabes que eso no se podrá ... ademas que dirán de ella ... la amo tanto que no se que le puedan hacer , la gente es muy cruel con las palabras ** \- respondió llorando el castaño _

_**Bueno en casa hablamos , límpiate esa carita , ¿Acaso quieres que Mei te vea así?** \- pregunto el escritor a lo que Misaki le respondió un no con la cabeza _

_Después__ de esa conversación fueron a ver a Mei ... para decirle la noticia _

_**Papa , hola ... ¿Hablaron con la maestra?** \- pregunto Mei , cosa que puso nerviosos a los padres _

_**Si , nena lo sentimos ... pero te expulsaron de la escuela** \- respondió Usagi sin ver a sus hija a la cara y agarrando la mano de Misaki_

_**¿Que? ... no puede ser** \- dijo Mei con los ojos llenos de lagrimas _

_._

_._

_._

Al día siguiente nuestros amantes se fueron a tomar desayuno tranquilamente ... pero algo atormentaba mucho la mente de Misaki , como se lo dirían a Takahiro

**Misaki , ¿En que piensas?** \- pregunto el escritor abrazando a Misaki por la espalda

**En ... como le diremos esto a mi hermano** \- respondió Misaki preocupado

**No te preocupes , se lo diremos los DOS juntos** \- dijo Usagi besándolo en el cuello

**Mmm ... Ah** \- respondió el castaño , últimamente el embarazo lo hacia excitarse mas

**¿Que te pasa Misaki , el embarazo te pone así de sensible?** \- pregunto el escritor chupándole el cuello dejando una marca

**Un ... poco ... Ah ... ya ... no hagas esas cosas ... que me ... Ah** \- respondió el castaño muy colorado ya que el escritor empezó a tocarlo debajo de la camisa

**¿Por que? ... si se que te gusta** \- dijo el escritor empezando a ir por su pantalón

**No ... no es ... cierto ... me avergüenza** \- respondió Misaki apenado por todo

**Pues haré que te apenes mas** \- diciendo este el escritor lo llevo cargando al estilo princesa a su habitación ... para terminar lo empezado

.

.

.

**Mmm ... Ah ... Usagi ... mm ah** \- decía el castaño entre gemidos

**Calma ... no podre hacerlo brusco por el bebe ... solo relájate** \- respondió el escritor besando su vientre con delicadeza ya que ahí estaba el fruto de su amor

**S-si se delicado por favor** \- diciendo esto Usagi empezó a besarle , luego a preparar su entrada lubricando con sus dos dedos

**Ah ... ah mm** \- gemía el castaño excitando mas a escritor

**Misaki ... te amo** \- diciendo esto el escritor lo penetro suavemente a pesar de hacerlo muchas veces el no quería dañar a su bebe

**Ah .. AH Usagi AH TE AMO AH AH AAAAH** \- gritaba el castaño de placer viniéndose en el vientre del escritor

**Mi-saki Ah ... ah ... AH ... AH** \- grito el escritor viniéndose dentro de Misaki

Después se quedaron rendidos en el piso y sus agitados labios decían las palabras mas hermosas para ambos ... _**Te amo **_

Al día siguiente prácticamente toda la celebración se termino al decirle la verdad a Takahiro ...

**Ding ... dong** \- sonó el timbre de la puerta

**Y-yo abro** \- dijo el castaño nervioso al abrir la puerta , pero derrepente unos muy protectores brazos se apoderaron de el

_**No te preocupes yo , siempre SIEMPRE Los protegeré aun si me cuesta la vía al hacerlo**_ \- respondió el escritor - ahora abre ...

**S-si** \- diciendo esto Misaki se fue a abrir la puerta y encontró a Takahiro , Manami y Mahiro en brazos

**Hola , Misaki , Usagi que bueno verlos** \- dijo alegremente Takahiro entrando con Manami y su hijo en brazos

**A mi también me da gusto de verlos** \- respondió sonriente Usagi

**¿Y tu Misaki , no estas feliz de ver a tu hermano mayor?**\- pregunto alegremente Takahiro

**Bueno Takahiro la razón por la que nosotros te citamos es para que te contamos algo muy importante** \- dijo el escritor sin darle rodeos al asunto

No sabían que lo que estaban a punto de decir iba a ser el peor momento de su vida ...

**Usagi -san y yo ... am b-bueno** \- tartamudeaba Misaki

_No me odies por favor_

**Takahiro iremos al grano , yo y Misaki llevamos una relación amorosa** \- dijo el escritor sin pelos en la lengua

La expresión de Takahiro era de puro odio y lo único que hizo fue darle una fuerte bofetada a su hermanito , cosa que enfado al escritor

**Misaki , ¡NUNCA PENSÉ ESTO DE TI , CREÍ QUE TE HABÍA CRIADO PARA BIEN Y NO PARA MAL , DAS ASCO!** \- grito Takahiro , esas palabras hicieron llorar al castaño

**Takahiro , te suplico que midas tus palabras , no permitiré que lo insultes** \- dijo el escritor parándose enfrente del mayor de los Takahashi pero derrepente ...

**Hermano , perdóname solo ... solo quería ser feliz** \- respondió el castaño llorando

**Misaki , tesoro se que lo que te voy a decir te hará sentir un poco mal , pero tu hermano tiene razón , el se sacrifico tanto por ti para que el resultado de su esfuerzo sea en vano , no amor solo te pido de que vengas con nosotros , seguro debes estar en una etapa de confusión** \- respondió la castaña ganándose una mirada matadora del escritor..

_El escritor no iba a permitir que esa mujer , la que primero se robo al primer amor de su vida , se quiera robar a Misaki , eso si no lo va a permitir ... Usagi estaba a punto de decirle a la mujer muchas barbaridades pero ..._

**No , gracias Manami , tu y mi hermano ya tienen su vida así que por favor déjenme vivir la ****mía** \- dijo el castaño parándose junto a Usagi y darle la mano

Eso le cayo como un balde de agua a la supuesta "Familia perfecta"

* * *

_**Jojojo Bueno hasta acá el capitulo los adora chicarebel **_


	5. el amor lo puede todo

_**Mei ... ¿estas bien?** \- pregunto el castaño acercándose a su hija tratando de animarla_

_**Nadie me quiere como soy** \- respondió ella llorando , desde que la expulsaron de la escuela se sintió vacía y triste , no comía , no dormía , no siquiera salia a hablar con sus padres_

_**No te quieren todos** \- dijo el castaño abrazando a su hija dándole consuelo_

_**¡NO , NADIE ME QUIERE POR SER DIFERENTE! , ¡TODO ES TU CULPA!, ¡SI TUYA CON LA DE PAPA!** \- respondió la peli-gris corriendo dejando a Misaki perplejo_

_Usagi , que detrás de la puerta estaba escuchando todo intervino _

_**¡MEI , NO LE PUEDES HABLAR ASÍ A MISAKI , MEI!** \- muy tarde Mei se había encerrado en su habitación , solo se escuchaban los lloriqueo de Misaki_

_**Me ... odia , mi HIJA me odia** \- repetía Misaki mientras sollozaba con las manos tapando su cara _

_**No , Misaki ... debemos entender a Mei esta así ...por todo lo que paso** \- decía el escritor calmando a su pareja_

_**No tiene nada que ver eso Usagi , ella hubiera estado mejor con una familia normal mi hermano y Manami tenían razón , yo no sirvo para ser padre** \- respondió el castaño si ver a su esposo_

_Usagi no dijo nada solo se sentó al lado de su pareja abrazándolo esperando que la tormenta se calmara por fin _

_._

_._

_._

_._

**_JUNJOU EGOIST ..._**

**Hiro -san espera deja de aventarme cosas** \- decía un Nowaki muy preocupado esquivando las cosas que le tiraba su querido novio

**¡ES TU CULPA MOCOSO IDIOTA!** \- gritaba Hiroki enfurecido

**No , es culpa de ambos o ¿Acaso me vas a negar que no te gustaba tener sexo conmigo?** \- pregunto Nowaki con tono chantajista

** ¡CÁLLATE , ES QUE SOY UN HOMBRE NUNCA CREÍ QUE ESTO ME PASARÍA A MI!** \- respondió Hiroki con lagrimas en los ojos cosa que preocupo a Nowaki odiaba ver a su bello Hiro - san llorar

**No-llores me duele verte llorar Hiro -san , solo te pido que lo tengas yo los amo , LOS AMO a los dos por fin tendremos una hermosa familia que tanto añore tener** \- dijo Nowaki feliz haciendo que el castaño llorara pero de felicidad

**Hi-Hiro-san ... ¿Te duele algo?¿Por que lloras?** \- preguntaba Nowaki preocupado pero lo que no se dio cuenta es que el castaño esbozo media sonrisa acercándose mas al menor hasta que por fin dijo

**Si , Nowaki seremos una familia** \- dijo eso el castaño agarrando su vientre con dulzura

Después de este acontecimiento Nowaki se acerco a su Hiro-san para besarle , pero sus intenciones eran otras ...

**Mmmm , Nowaki mmm para** \- decía Hiroki en un esfuerzo inútil de querer separarse de los protectores y fuertes brazos de Nowaki

**Quiero hacerlo** \- respondió Nowaki haciendo que su castaño se sonrojara hasta las orejas

**¡NO-NO LO DIGAS TAN EXPLICITA MENTE MOCOSO MALCRIADO!** \- grito Hiroki totalmente sonrojado

**Hay , Hiro-san eres tan pero tan hermoso y tierno** \- respondió Nowaki volviendo a besar el cuello de su pareja

**Ah... Nowaki ... ah** \- gemía el castaño de puro placer

.

.

.

_En teoría hicieron el amor toda la noche ... correspondiéndose para siempre por que un pequeño egoísta se integraría a la pequeña familia Kusama _

* * *

_**Bueno , lamento la demora es que estoy en época de exámenes pero ya no me tardare tanto en actualizar , los quiere y adora Chicarebel **_


	6. la descision de Mei

**_Habían pasado ya dos meses desde que Mei se había " retirado de la escuela " , la niña había cambiado mucho en esos últimos meses , no comía , no dormía y ni siquiera salía de su cuarto solo para ir al baño , eso afectaba mucho a la pareja ..._**

_**Usagi - san , estoy muy preocupado por Mei** \- dijo el castaño sentado en el sofá al lado de su esposo_

_**Si , yo también , ¿Por que le hacen esto a las personas que solo tienen familia diferente?** \- pregunto molesto el escritor _

_**No se , me siento culpable** \- respondió el castaño _

_**Misaki ... ya habíamos hablado de esto no es culpa de nadie , solo son cosas y retos que nos da la vida pero hay que mantenernos fuertes por el bien de Mei ... ¿Que te parece amor ?** \- decía el escritor besando el cuello de Misaki pero una mano lo interrumpió_

_**Hoy no , Usagi no me siento con ganas** \- respondió el castaño _

_**Esta bien , no te preocupes se esperar** \- dijo el escritor caminado hacia su habitación con Misaki de la mano al menos eso si le permitía el castaño a su pervertido esposo _

_Aunque no lo pareciera el escritor extrañaba hacer el amor con Misaki hace ya dos meses desde que paso el incidente con Mei , Misaki se negaba a que lo tocara eso molestaba un poco al escritor pero si su adoración no deseaba , debía aceptarlo _

_Al día siguiente Mei por fin decidió ir con sus padres a hablar _

_**¡Mei , mi princesita , que bueno que vienes hace mucho que no hablamos!** \- dijo Misaki feliz junto con su esposo _

_**... Si... lamento mi comportamiento** \- dijo arrepentida la peli-gris_

**_No no no tienes por que preocuparte nena tranquila , ven haré un pastel te parece bien aaa y tenemos una sorpresa para ti ... ¿Verdad Usagi? -_**_ dijo Misaki dejando con duda a su pequeña hija _

_**Si** \- respondió el escritor_

_**Bien veras tu padre y yo hemos decidido que ... ¡TENDRÁS CLASES AQUÍ!** \- dijo por fin alegremente el castaño_

_**¿A si? ¡GENIAL! ... am pero no seria lo mismo que no ir a la escuela** \- respondió la niña un poco preocupada_

_**No , tranquila tenemos un certificado y cada fin de mes darás un examen , eso lo apuntamos en tu registro escolar que tengo en mi potestad y sera como ir a la escuela legalmente así que lo único que tendrás que hacer es esforzarte** \- dijo el escritor_

_**Okey y ¿Quien sera mi profesor?** \- pregunto Mei_

_**Veras tengo un amigo que tiene un hijo , el también tiene el mismo problema que tu también así que el con su hijo vendrán aquí y darán las clases** \- respondió el escritor _

_**Wow y ¿a que hora serán mis clases ?** \- pregunto la niña de nuevo_

_**De 5 pm a 8 pm** \- respondió esta vez el castaño _

_**Oooo , okey ¡GRACIAS LOS QUIERO MUCHO! ... y papi** \- refiriéndose a Misaki -** lo siento por haberte dicho eso hace dos meses atrás nunca de los nunca podría odiarte tu y mi padre son los mas preciado para mi solo fue un momento de cólera , perdóname por favor** \- hizo puchero la pequeña_

_**Amor , siempre podre perdonarte , tu y tu padre son lo mas importante para mi , así que pesar de todo lo que hagas , de todo lo que digas yo te seguiré queriendo como nunca lo he hecho antes** \- respondió el castaño con una radiante sonrisa ante su hija_

_**Gracias , eres el mejor , mejor dicho ¡SON LOS MEJORES PADRES DEL MUNDO!** \- dijo Mei feliz abrazando a sus padres_

_**Bueno , que tal si vamos a comer pastel eso a merita una celebración ¿no?** \- dijo alegre el escritor_

_**¡SI , PASTEL!** \- respondió gritando felizmente Mei_

_**Jejejejejejeje** \- reía feliz Misaki viendo a su nueva familia estando feliz , ahora si parecía que la tormenta se estaba calmando_

_._

_._

_._

_._

Misaki después de haberle contestado de tal manera a Manami lo que se gano fue una bofetada de parte de esta

**Misaki , deberías tener un poco mas de consideración con nosotros eres un irrespetuoso** \- dijo Manami muy enojada

**¡COMO TE ATREVES A LEVANTARLE LA MANO , EH ESTÚPIDA!** \- grito enfurecido el escritor

**¡NO TE PERMITO QUE LE FALTES A MI MUJER!** \- le respondió el mayor de los takahashi

**¡BASTAAAAAA! ¡YA NO LO SOPORTO MAS!** \- dijo el pequeño castaño para luego salir corriendo del lugar

**¡MISAKI! ¡MISAKI!** \- gritaba el escritor para ir detrás de su adoración pero no sin antes parar en el marco de la puerta de su casa , mirar asesinamente a su amigo y decirle - **Váyanse mientras no estamos , no los quiero ver ni en pintura , creí que eras bueno y con sentimientos pero me equivoque y si tu esposa es tan buena con las personas debía serlo con tu hermano ¿no crees? así que mejor déjenos en paz adiós** \- diciendo esto Usagi se retiro en busca de su amor

Después de eso la pareja se vio entre si y se retiro tampoco querían saber nada de ellos dos que ofendieron sus costumbres

Pero por otro lado Usagi perseguía a su castaño desesperadamente

**¡MISAKI ,¡¿DONDE ESTAS?!¡** \- gritaba el escritor

Pero por arte del cielo vio a su amor llorando es una banca de un parque cercano a su vivienda

**Misaki , ¿Estas bien?** \- pregunto el escritor acercándose a su bello castaño

**No , me doy asco** \- respondió secamente el castaño

**¡NUNCA VUELVAS A DECIR ESO , TU NUNCA DARÁS ASCO!** \- grito el escritor ante el comentario de su niño

**¡ES LA VERDAD , DOY ASCO MI HERMANO TIENE RAZÓN LE FALLE ... le falle** \- todo se volvió oscuro y lo siguiente fue ver a un Misaki en el piso ... desmayado

**¡MISAKI! ¡NO MI AMOR!** \- gritaba como loco Usagi , pero su unica alternativa era que fueran al hospital

* * *

_**Bueno hasta aca ... volvi a actualizar para los que me siguen en Un hijo es el mejor tesoro pasado mññ actualizo los ama chicarebel gracias a todos los que me apoyaron no abandonare mis fics :3 :***_


	7. Nuevo amigo - nuevo amor

_Al día siguiente Mei estaba mas que feliz ¡Por fin su nuevo tutor va a venir! y lo mejor tal vez haga un nuevo amigo no se sabe , pero bueno tenia que dejarle todo al tiempo ..._

_**Ding Dong...**_

_**Ah debe de ser el** \- dijo Mei muy feliz acercándose a la puerta_

_La peligris se acerco a la puerta y al abrirla se encontró con una figura masculina muy seria que pertenecía a un hombre castaño , era muy apuesto pero no andaba solo también venia con un niño de la misma edad de ella con cabello castaño y ojos azules muy suaves ella se sonrojo un poco por lo atractivo del muchacho , pero se contuvo no le gustaba para nada a Mei dar una mala impresión ..._

_**Ho-hola soy Mei** \- dijo cortesmente la chica_

_**Hola yo soy Haruka pero puedes decirme Haru y el es mi padre Kamijou Hiroki el va a ser nuestro tutor** \- dijo el muy cortesmente_

_**Am mucho gusto soy Usami Mei pero para usted Mei jejejejejeje** \- dijo ella dirigiendo su mirada hacia el castaño_

_**Mucho gusto pequeña , ¿Están tus padres?** \- pregunto Hiroki a la niña_

_**Bueno papa se fue a la editorial pero mi ma/pa esta arriba** \- respondió la chica con una muy linda sonrisa_

_**esta bien , ¿serias tan amble de decirle que vine?** \- pregunto el castaño_

_**Jejejejejeje claro por favor siéntense** \- los invito Mei a sentarse_

_Después de eso a transcurso de unos minutos bajo Misaki y recibió al castaño con un abrazo_

_**Kamijou-sensei cuanto tiempo ... ¿desea tomar algo?** \- pregunto Misaki pero el castaño mayor se nego_

_**No gracias Misaki-kun solo vine a saludarte y luego a dar las clases pero ... gracias de todas maneras** \- respondió el castaño_

_**oh esta bien espero que hagan su mejor esfuerzo yo iré a la editorial a llevarle a Akihiko el manuscrito si no Aikawa - san lo mata bueno adiós** \- diciendo esto se retiro el castaño dejando a su profesor y a los niños solos_

_Las clases transcurrieron normales después de todo Mei y Haruka eran muy buenos alumnos y sabían casi todo de memoria , después de eso comieron , se rieron un rato y siguieron con las clases hasta que se acabaron ... Haruka y Hiroki se tenían que ir y eso ponía triste Mei le había gustado la compañía de ambos ... en especial la de Haruka_

_**Bueno Mei , esperemos que Misaki y Akihiko lleguen así nos despedimos cortesmente mientras tanto por que no vas arriba con Haru para que yo los espere , preparare por mientras algo de te** \- dijo el castaño_

_**¡SI! ¡Vamos Haru te mostrare mi cuarto!** \- dijo feliz la peliplata_

_**Seguro** \- respondió Haru_

_Hiroki sonrió ante tales actos de los niños seguro se llevarían muy bien ese par ..._

_Ya arriba los dos chicos jugaban con las cosas que tenia Mei , osos de peluche , libros y muchas PERO muchas muñecas y ropa de aquellas_

_**Jajajajajajajaja te vez gracioso** \- se reía Mei al ver a Haru imitando su voz con un oso de peluche_

_**(Ola soy suzuki y amo los abrazos)** \- dijo imitando la voz de un bobo con el muñeco de Mei adelante de este_

_**Bueno dejando esto de lado quería preguntarte algo** \- dijo Haru mirando a Mei dejando de lado el muñeco_

_**Claro , dilo** \- respondió ella_

_**Pues ... ¿Por que te sacaron de tu escuela?** \- pregunto el , no tenia idea de por que sacaban a una niña tan inteligente y divertida del colegio , de seguro esas personas no sabían diferenciar nada entre el talento de verdad y la pura fachada ..._

_**Amm pues** \- nerviosa - **m-me s-sacaron por tener aa dos -h-hombres como papas y ¿a ti?** \- pregunto Mei_

_**Pues por lo mismo , no entiendo por que la gente no acepta a los demás por ser diferentes -** dijo molesto Haru_

_**Y-yo nunca haría eso** \- dijo Mei poniendo su mano encima de la de haru cual ante el acto el sonrió_

_**Jajaja no te pongas sentimental** \- dijo Haru rompiendo el ambiente entre ella y el - **pues mejor bajemos de seguro ya vino tu papa ¿verdad? **_

_**Am -s-si** \- respondió Mei sonrojada_

_Al bajar los dos encontraron a Misaki y a Usagi hablando con Hiroki tomando el te sonriendo al verlos Misaki fue a abrazar a su pequeña_

_**Mei , nena ¿te divertiste?** \- pregunto Misaki_

_**Am si fue muy divertido y genial el profesor Hiroki es el mejor maestro del mundo mundial** \- dijo feliz Mei_

_**Jejeje gracias Mei** \- dijo Hiroki alegre y un poco sonrojado ante el comentario de la niña - **Bueno yo me retiro gracias por todo aaa y Akihiko no es necesario que me pagues lo hago por gratitud así q ue ten no me des nada**\- dijo Hiroki devolviendole el sobre que le dio con dinero y a regañadientes Usagi lo acepto..._

_**Bueno , bueno pero Kamijou -sensei mejor llevele este pastel a doctor Kusama así sera esto como una ofrenda de nuestra gratitud** \- dijo Misaki sonriente y al verlo así Hiroki acepto también con una sonrisa_

_**esta bien y gracias por todo ****adiós** \- dijo Hiroki - **Vamonos Haru** \- en ese acto Haru inmediatamente obedeció pero no sin antes darle como todo buen caballero un beso a Mei en el cachete lo que la sonrojo un montón_

_**Bien adiós** \- dijeron Usagi y Misaki al unisono mientras Mei seguía sumida en su mundo o en el mundo de Haru_

_**Bien princesa mejor ve a dormir** \- dijo Akihiko_

_**Ok , buenas noches** \- respondió Mei subiendo las escaleras sonrojada_

_Después de que Mei se encerrara en su habitación los dos padres se decidieron dar besos y " apapachos "_

_**Misaki , vamos a divertirnos ya que todo paso no crees** \- dijo seductor usagi cosa que estremeció al menor_

_**B-bueno** s-si** tu q-quieres -** dijo nervioso el castaño por que aunque odiara admitirlo extrañaba a su esposo mas de lo que se pueden imaginar_

_Entonces empezaron a besarse , no se sabe en cuanto se empezaron a quitar las ropas solo que ahora estaban desnudos en su cama_

_\- **Hmmmpf**_

_** \- Mmmpfff **_

_Se besaban descontroladamente_

_**Usagi-san e-espera Mei p-puede O-oirnos ahhhh AHHH** \- Misaki grito al sentir como Usagi engullia todo su miembro en su boca_

_**Ahhh AHHH AHHHH** \- Misaki se vino en la boca del escritor , después de eso el escritor lo puso en 4 para penetrarlo mejor pero primero tenia que prepararlo no quería que su adoración sintiera dolor_

_**Misaki ... relájate** \- diciendo esto el escritor empezó a penetrarlo despacio pero se detuvo al escuchar sollozos del menor_

_**Misaki ¿te duele mucho?** \- pregunto muy preocupado el mayor_

_**Solo u-un po-poco tranquilo** \- respondió Misaki aguantando el dolor por que el también había extrañado mucho a Usagi_

_Después de que el escritor estuvo dentro de el se empezó a mover despacio para que su esposo se acostumbre_

_**Ahh ahh Usagi sigue** \- dijo el menor entre suplicas y jadeos_

_**¿Enserio? no me podre detener** \- respondió el escritor _

_**Si hazlo HAZLO** \- grito Misaki en tono de suplica así que como bueno Usami su querido escritor se empezó a mover violentamente_

_**AHH AHH AHHH AHHHHHHHHHHH** \- gritaba Misaki llegando a su limite_

_**AHHH MISAKI AHHHH** \- el escritor también así que los dos se vinieron mutuamente uno en el vientre de ambos y el otro adentro del castaño_

Después de eso quedaron rendidos ...

.

.

.

**AYUDA POR FAVOR AYUDAAAA** \- gritaba como loco Usagi mientras entraba al hospital con Misaki en brazos

**¿Que pasa?** \- preguntaban la gente que había en el hospital

Derrepente apareció Nowaki y inmediatamente ayudo a la pareja

**Rápido una camilla** \- dijo Nowaki a una de las enfermeras y esta inmediatamente obedeció

**Tranquilo Usami - san no pasara nada** \- dijo Nowaki acercándose a Usagi y calmándolo el escritor tenia la cara y los gestos con extrema preocupación

después de todo ese horrible suceso Nowaki llamo a Usagi

**¿que paso?¿esta bien?¿el bebe esta bien?** \- preguntaba muy rápido Usagi y Nowaki lo tranquilizo

**Cálmese por favor Usami-san todo esta bien solo se desmayo por el estrés los dos están bien** \- dijo Nowaki con una sonrisa eso calmo mucho a Usagi

**Gracias y ¿Puedo verlo?** \- dijo Usagi acercándose a **Nowaki**

**Si no se preocupes esta acostado ahorita si quiere entre** \- dijo Nowaki a lo que el escritor lo obedeció

Al entrar Usagi se sintió mal por que vio a su adoración con un bote de suero a su costado agarrando su vientre parece que lo quería proteger ...

**Usagi ...**\- decía Misaki mientras despertaba poco a poco

**Misaki , mi amor que bueno que estas bien** \- dijo el escritor acercándose a el para plantarle un beso pero ..

**Quiero vomi AGGGG** \- muy tarde Misaki le había dando una de las nauseas y vomito encima del escritor

**Misaki ... MISAKI ... RÁPIDO AYUDA ESTA VOMITANDO** \- grito desesperado el escritor en eso al escuchar los gritos entro Nowaki y una enfermera para calmar las nauseas de Misaki

**Calma Usami -san esto es normal , solo ayúdeme a llevarlo al baño para que vomite con tranquilidad si quiere le receto pastillas y remedios para que se le vayan las nauseas** \- dijo Nowaki alegre mientras llevaban a Misaki al baño

**Gracias** \- respondió Usagi - no se como agradecerte en verdad

**No se preocupe es mi trabajo** \- dijo Nowaki

Después de eso Misaki se tranquilizo le mandaron los medicamentos y se lo llevaron de nuevo al pent - house

Parece que tenian que enfrentar todo ellos solos pero con amor todo se puede

.

.

.

* * *

_**Holaa lamento la tardanza pero volviii asi que de nuevo espero que les guste los ama chicarebel**_


	8. Confesiones

_Despertaron abrazados ... como recién casados ..._

_**U-usagi - san** \- dijo el castaño tocándole la mejilla al escritor para despertarlo_

_**Mmmm** \- dijo el escritor despertándose rapidamente -** ¿Estas bien? ¿Te dolió? ¿ Fui muy brusco?**\- pregunto el escritor preocupado , ya que no habían tenido relaciones 6 meses y después del embarazo de Misaki su entrada y todo su cuerpo estaban muy sensibles , por eso cada mínimo movimiento sexual si no se hacia con cuidado le haría daño a Misaki y eso era lo que menos quería en este mundo ..._

_**Jejejejejeje tranquilo estoy bien no te preocupes** \- dijo el castaño con una sonrisa , el sabia que su esposo nunca cambiara siempre prefería saber si el y Mei estuvieran bien ante todo_

_**No , no es eso , es que no soportaría que te lastime ... de nuevo** \- dijo el escritor con la cabeza baja_

_**No Usagi - san no fue tu culpa yo fui quien se pidio rápido ... esa vez .. ... tu no **\- respondió tratandole de calmar_

_**Yo ... debí ser mas delicado ... lo siento** \- dijo el escritor_

_**Descuida , nunca me arrepentiré de haberme entregado a ti** \- dijo el castaño besandole la frente a su esposo_

**_El escritor supo que siempre tuvo suerte , el castaño lo amaba con la misma intensidad que lo amaba a el y a su hija Mei ..._**

_**Misaki me haces feliz **\- dijo el escritor besandole la mano , cosa que se sonrojo el menor_

_**Flashback**_

_3 meses después de que Misaki diera a luz a Mei todo estaba muy tranquilo ... por ahora_

_Encontramos a nuestro castaño dándole su biberón a Mei cuando por fin la niña se durmió el escritor que miraba la mas bella escena del mundo ... a su castaño dándole su biberón a su hija era de lo mas tierno y adorable que se pudo imaginar ..._

_**Misaki** \- dijo seductoramente el escritor acercándose a la cintura de Misaki para besarle el cuello_

_**Mmm?** \- dijo el castaño sonrojado_

_**Vamos a divertirnos** \- respondio el peli -plata para despues llevarlo a la habitacion_

_._

_._

_._

_ -**mmmfff**_

_** -hmfffffff**_

_Decian mientras se besaban apasionadamente ..._

_**Misaki ... te amo** \- decia el escritor entre gemidos_

_**Ahhh ... Usagi-san aaaaa hazlo aaaaaa** \- pedía su castaño_

_**Bien ... relajate** \- empezó a penetrarlo pero cuando estuve dentro de el se comenzó a mover ... nada delicadamente ... se movió VIOLENTAMENTE_

_**AHHHHHH** \- grito de dolor el castaño_

_**¿Misaki que pasa?**\- pregunto extremadamente preocupado y algo asustado_

_**DUELEEE AHHH SACALO AHHHHHH** \- dijo el castaño e inmediatamente lo saco pero por los gritos tan fuertes de Misaki , Mei se despertó y empezó a llorar_

_**Tranquilo ... mi amor tranquilo ... iré a ver a Mei tu ****relájate** \- dijo rápido para ver a su bebe a lo que Misaki dijo un si con la cabeza_

_Después__ de calmar a Mei el escritor fue a ver a Misaki que por suerte ya se había calmado y estaba recostado en su cama de costado ... recién se acordó lo que dijo el medico ese día después del parto ..._

_ -** Con cuidado a la hora de tener relaciones ****Usami -san**** si no podría hacer daño a Misaki ...**_

_Eso era lo que menos quería haci que después de ese momento lo hizo con delicadez al momento de hacerlo , parecía difícil hasta para el escritor pero ... por su adoración no podía hacerlo tan violentamente solo aumentar algo el ritmo ..._

_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

_Después__ de ese suceso de amor y compasión con la pareja ..._

_**¡PAPA!** \- grito Mei desde la puerta de su cuarto _

_**¿Que sucede?** \- pregunto Misaki desde la puerta del cuarto de Mei_

_**Ammm tengo que preguntarte algo** \- dijo Mei_

_**Si tesoro lo que quieras** \- respondió alegre el castaño_

_**Pues ammmm no se como decirlo mmm ,... ¿Cuando te enamoraste de papa?** \- pregunto Mei con una carita de inocencia_

_**Mmmm jajaja pues ... me enamore de tu padre por que era muy amable y lindo ... (sonrojado) siempre pensó en nosotros antes que en el por eso lo amo** \- respondió el castaño sin pelos en la lengua _

_**Wow** \- dijo ella_

_**Y ¿A que viene esa pregunta?** \- comento el castaño_

_**Pueeeeeeeeeeeeeeeees ... veras es que ammmm no se me dio curiosidad** \- dijo ella_

_**Ok** \- respondió el no muy convencido - vena desayunar hice onigiri*_

_**Siiiiii genial vamos** \- dijo feliz la peli plateada_

_**Bien amm ¿Podrías despertar a tu padre?** \- pregunto el castaño_

_**Ah** \- nerviosa - **Cla-claro jejejejejeje** \- respondió Mei ... lo mas terrorífico para ella era ver a su padre recién despierto_

_Gracias tesoro - diciendo esto el castaño se fue a hacer el desayuno_

_._

_._

_._

Al llegar del hospital Usagi se había vuelto muy sobre protector con Misaki ... no quería que sus dos tesoros tuvieran algo eso le asustaba al máximo

**Misaki ¿Quieres algo?**\- preguntaba el escritor

**No gracias** \- respondió el castaño triste

**Amor ... no estés triste le harás daño al bebe** \- le reprendió suavemente el escritor abrazándolo por la cintura

**Lo se solo ... de que ...** \- intentaba hablar pero sus bellos ojos esmeraldas se llenaron de lagrimas

**No llores , el no merece tus lagrimas** \- dijo el escritor limpiándole los ojos

**Si ... solo tu las mereces** \- respondió el castaño sonriendo

**No ... ni yo tu eres muy puro y noble y yo ... solo soy ... un idiota que solo sabe escribir novelas** \- dijo el escritor con la cabeza gacha

**Eso no es cierto seras el mejor padre del mundo y los tres seremos muy felices** \- dijo el castaño sonriente

**Si ... posiblemente tengas razón** \- diciendo esto el escritor beso la frente de Misaki , parece que todo ira bien de hoy en adelante

* * *

**BUENOOOOOOOOOOO DEJEN REVIEWS LOS QUIERE CHICAREBEL **


End file.
